1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a key and a keyboard, and, in particular, to a light-permeable key and a light-permeable keyboard.
2. Related Art
Nowadays, people use keyboards to operate various electronic apparatuses, such as a computer, a mobile phone, a telephone and the like. In the modern design, the keyboard must be friendly, artistic and various, so as to satisfy the requirements of the modern human beings.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a typical key 1 is formed by printing a symbol 12 on a surface 111 of an opaque body 11 to mark the function of this key.
Recently, as shown in FIG. 1B, the manufacturer has developed a new type of key, which is a light-permeable key 15 having a first pattern 16 formed on a surface 151 and a second pattern 17 formed on a bottom surface 152 opposite to the surface 151. The key has various impressions due to the different depths of the first pattern and the second pattern from a light source at. However, one key only transmit a single color light coming from the light source. That is, the single key only reveals one single color. If the different key has to display different colors, light sources with different colors have to be used, which inevitably increases the cost.
Thus, it is an important subject to develop keyboards with variety and decrease their manufacturing cost simultaneously.